


[podfic] a quiet light

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Disability, Female Character of Color, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The story is everything, but the story is also nothing.





	[podfic] a quiet light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a quiet light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801294) by [catbear (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/catbear). 



> Thank you, Bluedreaming, for your permission to record!
> 
> I'm really super proud of this one, guys, and I hope you all give it a chance with the music. The music _does_ cover a good deal of the dialogue, but it's always much quieter. There are no other sound effects. 
> 
> Honestly and without joking, I advise that you do not listen to this podfic while driving or operating heavy machinery; it has proven soporific effects. A great bedtime podfic, maybe! 
> 
> [Blonotes](http://tablonotes.tumblr.com): 20090217, 20081217, Nam Jin Woo, 20080902, 20150907, 20150831, and 20150328. 
> 
> Music: From the Mushishi Season 1 OST, by Masuda Toshio. Tracks, in order of play, are: Ichiya Hashi, Midori no Za, Rinkou, Tabi wo Suru Numa, and Biyou no Sakana.

Title: [a quiet light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7801294)  
Length (with music): 11:00  
Length (without music): 8:05

[Mediafire DL **with** music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u442sae4u7fhlkc/a_quiet_light.mp3) | [Mediafire DL **without** music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yot49toac29zn1c/a_quiet_light_%28no_music%29.mp3)

[ **Tindeck streaming link** ](http://tindeck.com/listen/itsql)


End file.
